


Urz

by bioticfox (ayambik)



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 20:33:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17753024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayambik/pseuds/bioticfox
Summary: Urz gets visitors and he isn't sure what to make of them at first.





	Urz

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GuileandGall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuileandGall/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Stowaway](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13558056) by [GuileandGall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuileandGall/pseuds/GuileandGall). 



> To guileandgall from your friendly neighborhood Secret Admirer. I hope you like this fic inspired by your Stowaway fic.

These people seemed kind. Urz cocked his head as the larger of the two reached down. He tensed. She was going for his head but no pain came; the only thing her hand brought was a pat and a behind-the-ear scratch. He blinked, muscles relaxing. Normally the good treatment was reserved for match-wins and spilled blood. He didn’t know why she praised him but he didn’t mind. The other made no move to touch him, but he could just make out the glint in her eye and slight curl to her lip. Not in anger, not for her species, but happiness. They gave him food and turned to leave. He didn’t even glance back once as he trotted eagerly after them.

\---

He didn’t mind the dark, or the cold metal of the crate underneath him; it was the uncertainty that made him anxious. If he had a bone to chew, that would have been better. Something to sink his teeth into would calm his nerves. He let out a long, low whine and stilled as the crate jerked, before finally coming to a stop. He waited. And waited. The next thing he knew, the dark-hooded human was peering down at him from the top of his crate. The air outside smelled unfamiliar, like engine oil and humans and turians and krogans all mixed together. He couldn’t wait to explore. He wagged his tail.


End file.
